Snapshots
by FallinOutFallinIn
Summary: Hiro is a model who decided to sell himself because he doesn't care about anything, even his own being. But there's this photographer named Yuki... Yuki x Hiro, review please.


**A/N: Hi! Teehee. This is my second Gravitation fic, and I'm not really good at writing so please, bear with me, ne? BTW, this fic I got the idea from a prequel of the manga **_**Rules**_**. But not entirely. Err, yeah.**

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

**Snapshots**

_Prologue: Unfeeling_

* * *

"Whoa! Is that really him?"

"Have you heard that he's studying in our school?"

"No way! That's impossible! A model like that? Here?"

"Believe it! He looks so… so… so alluring!"

"But he's so daring! All of these are nude pictures!"

"Shhh! There he is!"

"Where? Where?"

In the corner of the classroom, with his head bowed down, was the model in the magazine the other students were browsing through. He had long strands of dark brown hair, and every time he shifts his body, his hair moves, causing him to look more graceful.

"Nakano Hiroshi, right?"

"Yeah, and he looks a lot more handsome in person!"

"All the homosexuals in our school are trying to go out with him."

"Oh. Does he agree all the time? Is he gay?"

"I have no idea."

"Wanna try talking to him?"

"Hahaha! Yeah right!"

"Hiroshi!"

Hiroshi stopped in his tracks when he heard his name. It was rare anyone called him by his first name, so he assumed it was one of his former photographers. When he turned to where the voice was coming from, he was right.

"Tatsuha-san…"

Uesugi Tatsuha waved his hand for a split-second, smiling. "I still want you to model for me sometime." Hiro didn't really like him. "Maybe we can go out sometime."

"Fine, whatever," Hiro rolled his eyes. His former photographer looked so arrogant. "I'll agree if you're going to pay for my modeling fee."

Tatsuha's eyes lit up. "Definitely! I'm even going to pay more this time!"

"I'll think about it first." Hiroshi then started to walk away from Tatsuha.

The latter was surprised when the model walked away. "Hiro! Wait up!" He cupped Hiro's chin.

"What?!" Hiroshi was now really irritated. He frowned. No, he _scowled._

"Stop making that face," The other said, still holding Hiroshi's chin. "It doesn't suit you at all. If that face is about _that _incident, I'm sorry. You happy?"

Hiroshi still continued to frown. He swatted Tatsuha's hand from his face. "Quit it," he rolled his eyes, and he started to walk away again. "I've told you this already, countless times, I'm not going to model for you if you do it again."

This time, it was Tatsuha's turn to roll his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I get it. Now don't be angry."

Hiroshi ignored him. "I haven't heard anything about my photos being up for some kind of award or whatever," he said. "You better stop jerking me around."

"Whatever. Anyway, you're modeling fee is thirty thousand yen, so…" Tatsuha got something out from his pocket. It was the money. But as Hiroshi was reaching out for it, Tatsuha caught the other's hand.

Hiroshi was taken aback. "Hey! What are you---"

"You don't care, right?," Tatsuha said, still clutching Hiroshi's trembling hand. "Let me have just a little kiss," he added. "But here isn't the right place."

* * *

They moved to an alley, which was, apparently, deserted. Tatsuha pushed Hiroshi against a hard, stone wall.

"What," Hiroshi scowled, once again. "Dammit! That hurts!"

"I said don't make that face," Tatsuha was really fond of cupping Hiroshi's face. But this time, it was much harder, causing the latter to grimace. "If it's the money," Tatsuha reached out for the money, shoving it _in _Hiroshi's pants. "Here, fuckin' take it!" He still continued to grip Hiroshi's face, quite brutally. "I. Said. Open. Your. Mouth!"

"W-wai---"

Tatsuha took this chance to thrust his mouth in Hiroshi's, not caring if he hurt the latter in the process. He had his tongue roam inside Hiroshi's mouth. But he pulled away.

"—ngh! Enough already! Stop it!" Hiroshi wiped his mouth, out of disgust. He marched away, and this time, Tatsuha did not try to stop him.

"Hey, Hiroshi, how much money do you want so you'll do it with me?"

Hiroshi did not look back. "…I'll think about it."

"Fine, but the sooner, the better," he said. "before I consider taking you by force." Tatsuha smirked.

That had made Hiroshi look back. "You faggot!" This statement seemed to please Tatsuha more, making his smirk wider.

"So what if I am?"

But Hiroshi already slammed the door shut.

* * *

Hiroshi took the money out of his pants where Tatsuha had shoved it earlier. He counted his money. _"Ten thousand yen," _he thought. _"High price for just a kiss."_

"_I have barely turned nineteen. I've been studying art at the university, but it's not as interesting as I hoped it would be when I left home. Still, everyday I'm extremely busy._

"_I stay on the social fringes- I'm completely uninterested in making friends. It's been six months since I started here, and it's become a routine for people to call me __**that weirdo.**__"_

"_The truth is, I just don't care._

"_I think differently than most about my body and physical pleasure, and love. Even my attitude towards life- I don't really know what I want. I don't give a damn about my body or anyone else's._

"_So, of course, I don't care less about posing naked." (1)_

"Hey, Yuki-san, are you done?"

TBC

* * *

(1)- I couldn't have said it better. Thanks, Liquid Passion.

**A/N: Hope you'll continue to read, though. Watch out for the next. Oh, by the way, reviews make me happy. And if you're confused about anything, just review. Flaming about my grammar will just be shrugged off. PLEASE, REVIEW! It would be nice to read what you think of this story. Teehee. And about the pairing, don't you think Yuki and Hiro would make a good couple? **


End file.
